JUST ANOTHER BLOWN UP CAR
by hapshepsutalc
Summary: Exactly what the title says.  This is just a oneshot I did for a challenge.  It is NOT Morelli friendly, so if you are a Joe fan then you don't want to read this.


**JUST ANOTHER BLOWN UP CAR **

**This is just a one shot that I did for a challenge over on BS. I didn't have a beta so all mistakes are mine and since I'm grammatically challenged please bare with me. **

**Disclaimer****: As usual, all characters are the property of JE. I am making no money yada, yada, yada**

**WARNING****: Ummm, I really hate Joe so as usual he's an ass in my story.**

I sat watching the fire department put out the fire of my latest car explosion with a slight smile on my face. I wonder what it said about me, that even I found my car karma funny. I heard the Porsche pull up before I saw it and felt a sense of peace settle over me. I knew that everything would be ok now that Rick was here.

I was so busy watching the love of my life walk over to me; I didn't even notice the bane of my existence was already standing in front of me.

"Cupcake, what the hell have you gotten yourself into this time. When are you going to grow up and stop playing at a job you aren't capable of doing? It's time you accepted your place and started planning our marriage." Morelli said.

Rick was close enough that I could see the anger, at Morelli's statement, flash in his eyes before his blank face slammed down. He stepped in front of Morelli and reached down to pull me to my feet and into his arms.

He looked into my face and tucked a stray curl behind my ear. "You okay, Babe?" He asked smiling warmly at me.

"Just peachy now that you're here. Can we go home now?" I asked.

He granted me his full 200W smile. "Yeah, I already called Al. He'll tow the remains to the Stephanie Plum Car Graveyard." He told me with mischief in his eyes. He put his arm around me and started to lead me to the Porsche

My eyes narrowed. "You think your funny dontcha?" I asked him trying to keep from smiling, but failing miserably. Ever since Rick and I had officially become a couple, I rarely found a reason not to smile.

Rick didn't have the opportunity to reply because we were cut off when Morelli stepped in front of us.

"Stephanie and I were having a private conversation, Manoso. You need to just go back to whatever rock you crawled out from under. I've had enough of these games. Stephanie is coming home with me." Morelli said.

I felt Rick tense, but I found the whole situation so ridiculous I started laughing. As it normally does, my laughter seemed to calm Rick and he relaxed and smiled at me.

"What's so funny, Cupcake?" Morelli asked sounding annoyed.

I felt my humor drain away. "I've told you numerous times to stop calling me that, Morelli." I told him coldly. "You know, it's better to keep you mouth closed and let people think you are a fool than to open it and remove all doubt. And let me assure you Morelli, you have definitely removed all doubt. We have been over for six months. I _live_ with Rick and I am completely head over heals in love with him. Something I never even could bring my self to think let alone feel for you. Even if I hadn't caught you with Joyce at the Motel 6, I wouldn't be getting back together with you. I am happier now, than I ever thought I could be and there isn't one thing I want to change about my life. Well, unless there is a possibility that I never have to deal with you again." I told him with an eye roll.

"Cupcake, I told you that it was just a misunderstanding. Joyce just had some information on a case I was working and wouldn't meet me anywhere else. And you can't think that Rambo loves you and wants to have a life with you. You're nothing but a good time to him. He'll get tired of you and throw you out on the street and then what are you going to do. Don't think I'll let you come crawling back to me just because he got bored with you." Morelli ground out.

I felt more than heard Rick growl before he took a deep breath and let it out slowly, muttering "Let us be thankful for the fools. But for them the rest of us could not succeed." He said softly before stepping towards Morelli.

"Morelli let me make something perfectly clear to you. I love Stephanie with all my heart. Thanks to your fuckup I get the opportunity to show her exactly how much she means to me. She's my everything and I'll spend the next ten lifetimes making sure that she knows exactly how precious she is to me. I'm not like you Morelli, I know what I've got and there is no way in hell I'll ever let her go. I've tried to be patient with you. Loosing a woman like Stephanie because of your own stupidity has to be a hard pill to swallow, but my patience has run out." Rick growled taking another step closer to Joe and dropping his voice to barely above a whisper.

"You need to accept the fact that you and Stephanie are over or you and I are going to have a serious problem. You think you know me? You think you know what I'm capable of? You have no clue what I will do to protect what I love and there is nothing I love more than Stephanie Plum. Do I make myself clear?" Rick asked harshly.

Holy Hot Flash, Batman was dead sexy when he was threatening my ex. Yum! Talk about a panty creamer! I could barely keep myself from throwing myself on him right then and there. I realized that Joe still hadn't replied to Rick's question and when I looked at him I understood why, he looked scared shitless and I thought it was hilarious.

Morelli finally gave Rick a single nod of his head in acknowledgment. That was all Rick needed and he turned and grabbed my hand walking me over to the Porsche.

When he opened my door, I turned and looked at him. "You know how I told you this morning that I have never taken any exercise except sleeping and resting?" I asked.

The corners of his mouth turned up and he nodded his head.

"Well I'd like to amend that statement and add one more thing." I told him and watched as he raised his eyebrow curiously.

"I have never taken any exercise except sleeping, resting, and Sex…Lots of hot sweaty sex. And I think I'm going to need a workout as soon as we get home." I told him honestly.

I saw Rick's flash me a huge smile before he threw his head back and started laughing out loud.

After he finally got himself under control, he looked down at me still smiling. "I think I can arrange that, Babe. I really hope you're looking to be burned though." He told me with a wink.

"You have no idea, Batman." I told him with a smile.

**WORD COUNT 1178**


End file.
